


I Told You I'd Wait For You

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU obviously, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soldier Liam, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam went off to Afghanistan 2 years ago, and he expected Zayn to find someone else who could be around. When he finally comes home, though, things haven't changed nearly as much as he'd expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You I'd Wait For You

Zayn hadn’t seen Liam since he was 18 years old, when they said their goodbyes at the airport, when Liam went off to Afghanistan. Liam told him to move on, because he didn't want to be the reason that Zayn was all alone—He didn't want Zayn to feel obligated to wait for him. Zayn promised him, though, that he’d wait forever if he had to. He’d been in love with Liam since they met when they were 12 years old, before Zayn even knew he was gay, and that’s not something he could give up just because Liam was going to be away for a while.

Liam wrote when he could, always asking if Zayn had found someone else and Zayn always told him that he hadn’t, of course he hadn't. Zayn had to admit that he was lonely without Liam with him, but nothing was worth giving him up. Nothing was more important than Liam, so he waited, always.

Zayn didn’t even know that Liam was coming home, but when he showed up at the door to their flat 2 years after he’d initially gone, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and his bag slung over his shoulder, Zayn knew that all the loneliness he’d endured had been well worth it. “Do you, um—Do you have anyone else yet?” Liam asked shyly, handing Zayn the flowers.

Zayn knew that Liam knew that he didn’t have anyone else, that he could never bring himself to move on. That’s why Zayn had stayed in their flat, and didn’t replace any of the furniture that they’d bought together. He had to keep every little piece of Liam he had left until he had all of Liam back with him. All of the pictures they ever took together were still framed, all around the living room and the hallway. Zayn could never find anyone else.

“Of course I don’t have anyone else, baby.” Zayn replied, like it was obvious, pulling Liam into his arms. “I told you I’d wait for you.”

Liam had cuts and bruises all over and he looked almost sickly. His skin was pale and he had dark blue circles beneath his eyes. All Zayn wanted to do was hold him, and take care of him, and feed him, and never let him out of his sight again. Zayn knew that if he’d moved on, that he wouldn’t be able to do all those things, and that thought haunted him briefly before he remembered that Liam was _right there in his arms, finally_.

“Yeah,” Liam smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

Zayn ran his fingers over Liam’s buzzed hair and he exhaled. The wait was definitely worth it.


End file.
